mangalorean_catholicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kazar (film)
Kazar (Marriage) is a 2009 Konkani film directed by Richard Castelino and produced by Frank Fernandes. It stars Larry Fernandes and Harshita Poonacha.Mangalore:Konkani Movie 'Kazar' to Hit Screens on Sep 9. Friday, May 22, 2009 11:34:27 AM (IST). Daijiworld Media Network - Mangalore (SP) Larry stars in the movie as a NRI boy, who comes back to Mangalore to get married, while Harshita plays the role of his bride. The movie initially scheduled to be released on 9 September 2009, was delayed by two months, and finally released on 27 November 2009. Plot The story is woven around family and social values, which portrays the importance of family stability and vows of marriage and its importance to the society. It is about a young couple and their weddings, and traditional Catholic marriage rituals such as Engagement and Roce.Mangalore: 'Kazaar' Premiered at Adlabs Bharat Big Cinema. Friday, November 27, 2009 6:05:08 PM (IST). Daijiworld Media Network - FR Larry Fernandes stars in the movie as a NRI boy from Dubai, who comes back to Mangalore to get married. After marriage, he faces resistance from his bride (Harshita Poonacha) for his move to return to Dubai.Dubai Boy Larry Fernandes Plays Lead Role in Konkani Movie 'Kazar'. Wednesday, April 15, 2009 9:07:06 AM (IST). Daijiworld Media Network - Mangalore Cast Production Daijiworld Media (Mangalore), the official International Media Partner for the movie, was instrumental in providing world-wide publicity coverage for the movie.Kazar’ to Hit Silver Screen in Udupi, Mangalore on November 27. Tuesday, November 24, 2009 10:04:05 AM (IST). Daijiworld Media Network – Mangalore (SP) Casting Larry Fernandes had difficulties in facing the camera for the first time, but got used to it within a few days after support from his team. Larry lost 15 kilograms (33 lb) weight in less than two months with a strict diet and regular exercises. Coorgi actress Harshita Poonacha plays the lead role opposite Larry. Unlike Larry, Poonacha has already acted in lead roles in two Kannada movies. Filming The movie has been shot at various locations such as Mangalore (Mangalore International Airport - Bajpe, Someshwar Beach, and Pilikula Nisargadhama), Madikeri (Chomakudru and King's Cottage), Goan beaches (especially Dona-Paula), and Karwar.Alvin Mendonca. Konkani movie ’Kazaar’ released. Mangaloremithr.com The film was completed in May 2009, and was initially scheduled to be released on 9 September 2009. Events such as cricket matches in 2009 and several other factors prevented an early release of the movie. The crew also wanted to release the movie in a good theater, due to the limited audience for regional movies. It got the Censor Board approval in November 2009. The movie had some glitches. In some scenes, the top portion of the scene including that of actors was chopped off, reflecting the lack of professionalism in the work. Song pasteurization was adequate but again in patches. Sound The movie has five songs. Aloysius Paul D'Souza, Bishop of Mangalore, released the audio CD of the movie on 17 September 2009 at Don Bosco Hall (Mangalore), while the audio cassettes were released by Kundapur Narayana Kharvi, chairman of Konkani Sahitya Academy. The audio has been brought out to the market by Julcas Audio International Corporation. The music has been composed by Wilfy Rebimbus, Ragdev, and Vijaybharathi.Mangalore: Bishop Releases Audio CD of Konkani Movie ‘Kazaar’. Friday, September 18, 2009 2:23:00 AM (IST). Daijiworld Media Network—Mangalore (RS/CN) Background music has been composed by Bharati Das, and lyrics by Wilfy Rebimbus and Mick Max. The playback singers include Radhika Menon, Hemanth, and Rony Crasta. Release and reception The movie was simultaneously released at Adlab's Big Cinemas in Bharat Mall (Mangalore) and Udupi's Alankar theatre on 27 November 2009.Kazar released - Box office full on first day. November 27, 2009. Team Mangalorean (Mangalorean.Com) –Bishop Aloysius Paul D'Souza during the blessing of the first show at Adlab's Big Cinemas in Bharat Mall (Mangalore) References Category:Films